Sky Army Adventures
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: The squids are taking a so called break from tormenting the Sky Army, although they are on the edge of their seats for an attack the Army takes advantage of the small freedom and jokes around for a lazy period of time. But what happens if the squids are just planning to tamper with one of their favorite survival games in order to get their revenge on a certain budder lover.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M ALIVE PEOPLES, yes I know I haven't been on here in forever (at least to write a story) but, as usual, I have writer's block for the other stories, SOOOO I was browsing DeviantArt (I forget why) and found a list of different divisions in the Sky Army so I just looked at it and was like: OH MY GOSH IDEAAAAA and well another story was born (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE) lol anywho ON WITH LE FIRST CHAPPEH (by the way I start school next week so my updates might be slow)**

* * *

Sky yelped jumping to the side as his friends threw their plastic swords at him calling out immediately after they clanged to the ground, "very funny Jerome!" The bacca hybrid just grinned cheekily before throwing a plastic ax towards the budder-loving leader.

"Gotta love lazy days don'tcha?" Jerome smiles helping everyone else pick the fake weapons off of the floor sticking them on the rack for the younger recruits to use when they wanted to practice.

"Duh," Sky claims fixing his amulet so it wasn't hanging over his shoulder. Everyone else laughed seeing a chicken land on his head, "uhm... Sky? You may have got another pet on your head again." Sky reaches upwards, looking at the feathery being before trying to pry it off of his head, but to no avail it stayed put.

"Jason, is that another one of your experiments?" Deadlox whispers over to the scientist/spaceman of the group who shrugged, "hell if I know, although i did see one of the girls in my division working on something like that."

"Agh! Why won't this dumb chicken get off of me?!" Sky rages stomping his foot like a child would as well as putting a childish pout on his face whilst crossing his arms giving the exact impression of what a kid in a rage would do. He stands up straight, hearing a small giggle from a corner of the room as a small teenager with orange hair steps out with a controller in her hand, "need a little help there?"

"Jason is that one of your recruits?" The budder king asks of his friend who just nodded, still in a fit of laughter. The small inventor grinned flipping a switch on the controller before pressing various buttons making the chicken hop off of the Sky Army leader's head.

"Sorry if I troubled you, I just wanted to see if it actually worked. You guys were the closest people I saw so I thought 'why not?'" The girl says pressing another button on the controller making the eyes on the chicken-bot go dim showing it was turned off.

"It's alright, these lazy days we've been having are actually quite boring sometimes so there's always open room for a good laugh," Sky reassures the recruit who relaxed her shoulders lightly, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Hey are you one of the recruits participating in the annual Survival Games next week?" Mitch asks suddenly making a shocked expression appear on the girl's face, "oh! No, I'm not. Pvp was never my forte so I would just be gone within five seconds into the match." She laughs nervously scratching the back of her neck slightly.

"Hokeyp, well seems like you have taken more to Jason's abilities anyways, so I'm guessing you would be in the control room?" Mitch questions her again making the girl shake her head again, "I was never chosen. Not that I wanted to be." She caught herself in the middle of her statement.

"Jason?" Ssundee asks looking over at the spaceman who shrugged again, "I have different officers in my division, they usually choose the ones who are in the control room."

"Well I, uh, should be going now I guess I might see you next time the squids show their dumb tentacles to us again. Bye!" The small recruit says picking up the chicken bot and sped off towards the Star Cadets area.

"Can you see if she can make one of those bots as a squid, I may have an idea next time the squids actually do show their dumb faces to us again," Sky looks at Jason with a questioning gaze. MU nodded and walked off towards his division, disappearing into the doorway.

* * *

**Meep! Hope you all like! Oh and here are the divisions of the Sky Army:**

**Legioneers- Lead by Mitch and Jerome**

**Star Cadets- Lead by MU**

**Medics- Lead by Seto (or most of the time Sky)**

**Dead Army- Lead by Deadlox**

**Central Sky Army- Lead by Sky**

**Aquatic Division- Lead by Husky**

**Crafting/Smelting Division- Lead by Ssundee**

**Now for le OC form!**

**Real name:**

**Codename:**

**Appearance:**

**Past:**

**Background:**

**Pairing (Seto is for my char):**

**Division:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Mmk there it is. Also, yes I am fully aware Team Crafted isn't exactly Team Crafted so I am not going to mention anything about TC, I will just put them as a main group in the story as it was before Seto got kicked out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Survival Games Intro

**YISS I'M NOT PROCRASTINATING THIS TIME lol that's a first honestly. I think that's why I always get writer's block xD meep anywho ONTO LE CHAPPIE.**

* * *

Mitch and Jerome stood in the doorway of the Survival Games arena getting it set up for the next day.

"Ugh! I don't get how Jason can understand all of this!" Mitch cries out exasperatedly. He was holding a blue wire in his hand with a bit of redstone dust in the other.

"Hey chill out we aren't the scientists here are we?" Jerome jokes seeing his friend's annoyed glare when he said it.

"Oi! Legion leaders! Didn't you pick a substitute to take leadership for the day?" Seto calls out, casting an air spell so he could float down to the ground. Mitch and Jerome look at each other with wide eyes having everyone else know the answer.

"Crap!" They both yell dashing out of the arena dropping whatever they had in their hands.

"Well that's one way to make sure they don't mess with anything," Jason laughs patting Seto's shoulder who smirked before laughing as well.

* * *

"Welcome recruits to one of our favorite games ever!" Sky cheers into a microphone from on top of a spectating booth where many recruits cheered in response.

"Okay! Before this game begins we would like to welcome a few special guests from the division leaders' childhoods! Some of which are participating in these games!"

"First up is TBNRFrags! And/or Preston!" Mitch calls out from his own mic. An orange lava creeper stands up with a goofy grin on his face and waves to everyone.

"Second of all, is Woofless! And/or Rob!" Ssundee grins gesturing towards a man with chocolate brown hair, blue hoodie, black jeans and shoes.

"Next up is Noah! Who is actually participating in these games as a guest representative," MU grins gesturing towards a pedestal with dark brown hair looking almost black, a teal creeper hoodie with dark blue jeans and black shoes. Noah kept his eyes closed the entire time before opening them right after he was called revealing glowing white eyes.

"Last, but surely not the least! Is the Sparkly Captain! CaptainSparklez aka Jordan! He is also participating in these games," Ryan, one of Mitch's and Jerome's closest friends, calls out with a wide grin towards another pedestal with a man standing on it who had black hair and beard/mustache, teal eyes covered by red sunglasses, a black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants with white and black shoes.

"Anyways! Time for the special recruits participating in these games!" Jason nods towards the control room for the recruits working in it to start booting up the main pc.

"First up is one of my representatives! Firefox!" Deadlox gestures towards a girl standing on yet another pedestal. She fist pumps the air as to say she was in it to win it.

"Next up is one of mine and Jerome's representatives... Supersmashgalray! You know what I'm just gonna call her Ray," Mitch grins pointing to the pedestal next to Noah's where a teenager girl around the age of 16 stood already looking towards a wooden sword. She blew a strand of chocolate hair out of her face before waving to the cheering recruits.

"She and Mitch look a lot alike you know," Seto whispers to Deadlox who nodded in agreement, "it is kinda strange."

While the two were talking the others called out a few more recruits, some getting louder cheers than others. Soon enough there were only two left to be called.

"Second to last is one of mine and Mitch's recruits, Yoshi!" Jerome calls out gesturing to a feisty looking female already setting her eyes on a weapon as well.

"Last up is Fia from my main division!" Sky calls out towards a red haired female glaring up at the spectating booth for no apparent reason.

"Hokeyp! Now that the recruits are introduced! Let the games... BEGIN!" Jason calls out pointing towards the control room where the recruits released the restraints on the pedestals having the contestants speed off to where they were heading. MU swore he saw a flash of navy blue behind a control room recruit, but shook his head to say he was imagining things.

Notch was he wrong.

* * *

**Yis I had to make a cliffhanger xD DON'T JUDGE MEH I'M THE QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS**

**Seto: More like cliffdivers**

**Me: SETO I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD MAKE A STATEMENT**

**Mitch: *raises hand***

**Me: What is it now Mitch?**

**Mitch: Why am I not in the Survival Games?**

**Me: Because you and Jerome are an automatic win**

**Jerome and Mitch: OOOOH**


End file.
